This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this study is to determine if training via hand grip exercise and bicycle will improve the health of heart failure patients. The effects of these exercises on renal blood flow will be determined under various conditions including static and fatiguing hand grip exercise, voluntary and involuntary muscle contractions and lower body negative pressure.